


Third Time's a Charm

by victoria_anne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_anne/pseuds/victoria_anne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius tells Albus how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegGonagall/gifts).



#  _Two Stars, One Constellation_

### for Meg

Scorpius Malfoy could still remember the first time he realised he liked Albus Potter.

He remembered the lateness of the hour. The lapping of the lake against the windows of the Slytherin common room. The rumble of thunder overhead.  

He remembered the warmth of the fire he and Albus sat in front of. How cosy it had been. The way Albus’ dark head – a stark contrast to Scorpius’ own – was bent over his Charms textbook. His lips had been puckered in thought, his index finger tapping against his bottom lip; a habit Scorpius didn’t think Albus even realised he had. But Scorpius had noticed.

He remembered how smooth the skin of Albus’ cheeks looked in the soft firelight. How his long lashes were swept down as he read. How his sixteen-year-old stubble was darkening his chin. Something had stirred inside Scorpius in that moment, something new and unfamiliar. It burst from his heart like a comet, stretching throughout his whole body, leaving a trail of light in its wake until every one of his veins was ablaze.

He was falling for his best friend.

Scorpius remembered how similar that time was to this one.

The fire was roaring, the thunder distant, Albus’ body close enough to touch. Scorpius had his Astronomy homework spread out before him; the half-mapped constellation of Canes Venatici taking up most of the space between them, kept from rolling upon itself by the leg of an armchair and his bag. Astronomy was his favourite class, his passion. But Scorpius was concentrating on the way Albus’ long fingers wrapped around his quill. His heart thudded in his chest like it did when he looked at the stars. But this wasn’t a clear night sky, and Albus was… _Albus_. His friend. A boy. Off limits.

Wasn’t he?

When Albus looked up, Scorpius quickly glanced away, hoping the room was dark enough to hide the flush beginning to creep up his neck.

Albus frowned. “You okay, buddy?”

_Buddy_. The word was like a rock to a mirror, shattering any illusion Scorpius dared conjure and bringing him crashing back down to reality. Scorpius was just Albus’ mate. The shy to his extroverted, the insecurity to his confidence. Albus dated _girls_. Loads of girls. What was he _thinking_?

He wasn’t.

He cleared his throat. “Fine.”

“Scorpius.”

His name on Albus’ lips was like a gentle caress, and Scorpius longed to hear it again. It was too much, and at the same time, not enough. He leaned forward.

He kissed him.

Albus froze, his lips still and unresponsive against Scorpius’.

_Oh God, I’m a fool_.

Scorpius pulled away. “Shit – Sorry, I – _Fuck_.” He stood up abruptly and grabbed his bag, forgetting it was holding his parchment straight. The Canes Venatici constellation sprang back, knocking over Albus’ ink pot. But Albus still did not move.

“Scorp…” he said hoarsely, which only made the comet inside him flare brighter.

Scorpius cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wand and continued shoving books into his bag. His hands were shaking so badly the books slipped and fell to the floor.

“Scorpius! Sit. Down.” Albus spoke loudly and through his teeth.

Scorpius sank to the floor and tucked his wobbly legs underneath him. They were silent for several long moments. Then,

“- I don’t know what came over me -”

“- Just give me a second -”

They spoke at the same time. They gave equally shaky laughs as their words clashed, and the tension was broken.

Albus swallowed, his throat bobbing. “Can…” He broke off.

Scorpius inched forward until he was sitting cross-legged in front of him in a mirrored pose. Albus didn’t remove his eyes from his face. Their knees were touching.

Scorpius kissed him again, but it was no more than a brush of lips against lips, hand grazing against knee. Then Scorpius sat back, waiting. His throat was dry with a thirst he had never experienced before, the cool glass of water he so desperately needed was within reach of his fingertips. Albus’ eyes were closed.

When he opened them, they held something in the emerald green. Something positive. A glint in each eye that reminded Scorpius of _Sirius_ , the brightest star. That glass of water was almost sliding down his throat.

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. Albus watched him. “Third time’s a charm?”

He said it half-jokingly, half-hopeful. Though Albus didn’t smile, Scorpius thought he saw the corner of his mouth twitch. He didn’t dare breathe, but Albus let out his breath and leaned forward again. His thirst was quenched. This time, when Albus kissed him, it was every time he put his eye to a telescope. Every new constellation discovered. Every shooting star. The realisation that he was small and insignificant in the wake of something huge. Something marvellous. Something _more_.

“Third time’s a charm,” Albus whispered.


End file.
